Unexpected turns
by Joshua the Terminian
Summary: AU from 8x23. Sam died, but closed the gates of Hell forever. Dean is grieving over his brother, but Bela Talbot's return from Hell takes the elder Winchester to a new adventure. Bela & Dean means Bean. Will contain violence, sex etc. No Beta-reader! CANCELLED!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected turns**

Sam died. Like a hero, of course. He finished the last trial, and cured Crowley, the king of Hell, closing the gates of Hell forever, banishing all demons of the face of the earth. And that cost his life.

Dean spend almost all his time in the Men of Letters-bunker, mostly just drinking, sitting around and sometimes going outside hunting. He was pissed off. Sam still died, after everything that they went through: Yellow-eyes, wendigoes, Lucifer, the Apocalypse, the leviathans and countless other supernatural bullshit. Sam still died.

And Dean was now completely alone. Bobby and Benny were dead, Kevin "quit" being a prophet and Castiel helps fixing heaven with Naomi. An angel called Metatron tried to make all the angels fall, but he was killed by Castiel before he could do it. The angel-fractions were now working on their original mission: protecting God's most important creations, the humans.

But Dean gave a shit about the angels, all he wanted Sam back. Castiel had dropped by once and told him that Sam ended up heaven, but that made Dean just angry, since Sam was so close to the winged dicks. He threw something at Castiel and started to swear at him. After that the angle came not back. And Dean continued drinking, hunting or doing nothing.

One night Dean returned from a hunt, a vetala in a small town, nothing serious. He entered the bunker, drank something and went into his room. He opened the door and saw someone on his bed. Dean pulled his gun immediately out. He came closer.

Dean looked at the person and identified her immediately. _Am I that drunk?_ wondered the hunter, while looking at the person on the bed. _Could it really be her? How?_

Bela Talbot was lying on his bed, sleeping, but alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean looked at the woman. How can Bela be there? Wasn't she in Hell? Unless an angle had lifted her out, what was very unlikely, since she was a thieving bitch, who only cared about herself. And the gates of Hell were closed, no more demons, right?

Dean was not just pissed and surprised, but also scared. He hadn't forgotten what he had done to her and countless other people, while he was in hell before Castiel got him out. She was one of the first he tortured. He remembers he scream and beg for mercy, as he ripped her apart.

There where truly a million questions through Dean's head, but he started it by waking the woman. And he did so.

"Hey, you" he started, and Bela woke up. She looked at Dean and backed immediately off. Her eyes were full of fear and terror.

"NO! Not again! Please!" she screamed. She looked around and grabbed Dean's purgatory blade from the wall and pointed it against Dean.

"Bela! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Dean tried, but Bela just kept pointing at Dean with the blade.

"Yeah! That's how you always start! You say you won't but you will! What is this version anyway? The room where there are weapons that look real but aren't? Some new way to built up hope and then just destroy you?" she asked looking insane.

"Bela! You're not in Hell! Seriously! You got out! " Dean tried. Bela kept looking at him. She had still the blade in her hands, but lowered it.

"Prove it" said the former thief to the hunter.

"Alright" Dean replies, taking out a knife and making a small cut on his arm.

"That can be an illusion" replied Bela.

"Ok, I'll take you outside" said the hunter to Bela showing towards the door. Dean escorted the fromer thief out of the bunker and showed her that she was not in hell.

"See? You're not in there anymore" he explained as they were oon the road outside of the bunker.

"But how?" asked Bela.

"That's what I want to know also" replies Dean. How can Bela come out of Hell, when the gates were closed for ever?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After proving Bela that she wasn't in hell anymore, Dean wasn't sure what to do next. He should probably try to call Cas, to re-evaluate the situation. He hated Bela, for being a thieving bitch and a money-driven capitalist, even after what he had done in to her back at Hell, but he had to forget that for moment. The fact that she has returned from Hell was worrying, since if Bela Talbot can climb out of there, why can't a demon?

"I'm hungry" said Bela, noticing that she hadn't actually had a proper meal since… a very long time. Time past differently in Hell, after all.

"I think there is something in the fridge" said Dean. "But it is not anything fancy, five-start hotel stuff"

"Don't care!" replied the thief and walked to the direction, where Dean had mentioned would be a kitchen. When she was gone, Dean started to pray for his celestial friend.

"Castiel, I know I was dick the last time, but there is something I really need to talk about with you. It's really urgent" he said eyes closed, holding his hands together.

"Are you praying? That's pretty unexpected, even from you" came Bela's voice behind, him sounding amused. "Who's Castiel?"

"I thought you were looking for something to eat!" Dean shouts sounding angry that she just made fun of him.

"Well, there wasn't anything in the fridge. So, let me ask my question again. Who is Castiel?"

"Well, he is an angle" said Dean.

"Angles" Bela snorted "Really? Are there such things also? You know why not also the Santa Claus and unicorns?"

"That's you're problem. You have no faith" came a familiar voice behind her. Bela turned around and saw a man in a beige raincoat standing there.

"How-" Bela started, but Dean interrupted her.

"Just to get passed it. Bela, this is Cas, an angle from Heaven. Cas, this is Bela, the person who's fault is that I ended up in Hell. And Cas, I called you, 'cause she's broken out of Hell, I mean you can't do that after the gates are closed, right?"

"Yes. Souls can't get out of Hell unless there is a open gate, like the one you opened all those years back, when Lilith got out. And the gates are now all closed forever"

"So what is it then?" asked Dean wondering. Bela was just speechless. She still tried to take the fact the Castiel was an angle.

"Unless it is… oh please don't say it's true" mumbled Castiel.

"What is?" asked Dean.

"Unless it is not the backdoor that Lucifer built while being imprisoned in Hell. There is a legend that in the early days he built a secret entry that led out of Hell, in case the trials were done" said Castiel, sounding worried. " The legend says demons can pass through it as well, but it takes time for them. Souls that have still a lot of humanity and innocence left pass faster"

"So that explains her…It's here in the bunker?" asked Dean worried. "In my room? I found here there"

"I don't know… I need to go back to heave and tell this to the others. This something to be worried about" says Castiel and vanishes.

"What was that just about?" asked Bela, confused.

"It's a long story and I'm hungry as well" said Dean

**About a hour later, at a Biggersons-resturant**

Dean tried to explain quickly to Bela what happened after her death: his death, his resurrection, the angles, the 66 seals, the Apocalypse, Purgatory and the souls, the leviathans and the events of last year. Bela just listened.

"Seems like someone had a busy time" she commented, after he was done. "Sorry for Sam, by the way"

Dean quickly went silent. The whole situation with Bela and what Castiel had said had made him forget about the resent loss.

"You don't mean that" he mumbles, becoming depressed again.

"I do mean what I said" she replies "So what happens next?"

"We're gonna figure this thing out, stop it and then you can go!" he says. He was angry for Bela for bringing Sam up and the fact that she was standing here and not him.

**On the other side of the States**

A father, Mike Ellington, just came from work. As the man was about to open the door, he heard something. He turned around and saw a black smoke coming at him. It entered through his mouth and the… he wasn't himself anymore. He still entered his home, but instead of going to watch the news form TV he went to his teenage daughters room. He knocked the door, and the daughter, Ashley, opened it.

"Hello honey!" her father smiled sickly and stepped in. He closed the door behind him. After a moment there went by, and were screams coming from inside, it was the daughter.

The next day the room of Ashley Ellington was a crime scene, where a brutal rape and murder had happened.

**I think people now who the new villain will be! Hahahahaha! If you don't, watch episode 3x15! It should be pretty obvious!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following day Castiel visited the bunker again, but this time he was not alone.

"What is she doing here?" shouted Dean seeing Naomi being with him.

"Naomi has special skills in looking into peoples minds and seeing they're memories. She can see through Miss Talbot if any demons have passed through the portal already or are still passing" explained Castiel.

"No way! She's not gonna hurt anyone anymore with her drills! Not even Bela deserves that!" continues Dean.

"Does it hurt?" asked Bela the angel who had a female-vessel.

"A little bit" replies Naomi.

"I'll do it. If, like Dean said, the gates are closed, but demons keep going, Sam's death was pointless. And I want to help in sending these fuckers back to Hell. I'll do it" said Bela. He words surprised Dean.

"Come with me" said Naomi, took Bela and teleported to Heaven with the former thief.

While the women were gone, Dean wanted to know more about the backdoor that let demons out again.

"If Bela ended up here, does that mean the demons start to come here as well?" asked the hunter his celestial friend.

"No. The portal can throw you out anywhere. It was just a coincidence that she came here" explained Castiel.

"And how can souls clime out of hell? And get their bodies back?" continued the hunter.

"There are speculations that God made the door also as a change for souls to escape, that had good intentions or made deals for understandable reasons" explained Castiel, again.

"But Bela is neither! She killed her parents to inherit millions and became a thief, who only cared for herself!"

"Dean, I know… ehmm… some things. You know those books that Chuck wrote?"

"Yeah"

"You read them?"

"Not all of them. Why would I? They tell about the things that I've been through myself"

"Well I red _Time is on my side_, one of the books, and there were some things, that… could explain a little bit about Bela"

"What things?" asked Dean.

"Just read the book" said Castiel.

The next hour was spend just sitting, waiting for Naomi to come back. She came and brought Bela with her, who looked a little bit dizzy.

"Castiel, at least eight demons have passed through and are terrorizing the world, we should go! And I have to give a compliment, Bela! You were all those centuries down there, and were about 80% still human!"

The angels disappeared.

Bela proposed to go, buy some food for the fridge and Dean gave her a faked credit card.

While the former thief was away, Dean went to look at the collection of the _Supernatural-_books that he and Sam had bought all those years ago form that comic-shop. They had kept them for some reason.

He took the book _Time is on my side_ and started to go through the pages, looking for anything that could explain what Bela did. He found the scene, where he was threating her in the Hotel-room. The dialogue was exactly what he had said, but there was something that he never knew: a flashback to Bela's past.

_Little Bela, or during that time Abbie was sitting on her bed as her father entered the room. Tears came into her eyes as the man closes the door behind him. He smiles at his daughter and undo's his expensive pants._

It was a short scene, but explained a lot. Dean was disgusted at Bela's father. He could understand demons or leviathans, but people… they were just sick sometimes. What kind of man enjoys molesting his daughter? And the mother must have known, since she was part of the deal. His father may been a stubborn and strict, but nothing compared to Bela's father.

Then Dean remembered what Naomi had said. Bela was still more human than demon back in Hell. She had lasted longer than him. He remembered her screams when he ripped her slowly apart. The things she did to him and Sam were nothing compared to that. He felt that he had not really a reason to hate her.

And a thing Dean did not know was that Bela's father, who's name used to be Richard, was now a demon and traveling through the states raping teenage-girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cha****pter 5**

A few weeks passed, and there was no word from Castiel or Naomi. Bela spend her time learning what happened in the world, after being gone for five years. Dean tried to do the best explaining it to her, but he sucked in it. He wasn't like Sam. He hadn't approached her about her father and past. Or what he had done to her back in Hell. He didn't know if she remembered it. Why would he endanger whatever they had between them? They weren't friends, but they were far from the "thieving bitch" and the "revenge-driven sociopath". One day Dean got a phone-call from Garth.

"Hi, Dean!" said the other hunter on the other site of the line.

"Why are you calling me, Garth?" asked Dean the other hunter. Dean had never truly liked the hunter who acted out to be the new Bobby Singer.

"There is this case that is way outside my league-"started Garth, but Dean interrupted him.

"Listen, Garth, I'm busy enough already-"

"I think it has something to do with a demon. There has been several unique murders. Teen-girls are being raped and murdered" said Garth, interrupting Dean back.

"I'm on it. Where is it?" said Dean.

"In Chicago" explained Garth.

Dean hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Bela him.

"An other hunter, Garth. He came across signs of demonic activity in Chicago. I'm checking on it"

"Can I come with you?" asked Bela.

"NO! I can't be looking for a demon and checking for your ass at the same time!" he shouted at her. He didn't want anyone replace Sam.

"It was just an offer. I said already I want to do anything in my power to send those wankers back to Hell" she said. "And I once met a hunter who helped me showed me how to track and find demons"

Dean looked at her for a moment. He could really need some help. That vetala he tracked down and killed at the night he found Bela nearly killed him. And a vetala is a fluffy teddy bear compared to a demon.

"Ok" mumbled the older Winchester.

**After a car-drive, in Chicago, at a police-station**

"Oh who are you?" asked a police officer, when Bela and Dean walked in the station dressed as federal agents. Like he and Sam used to.

"Special agents Gareth Burton and Maggie Greene" said Dean as both of them showed their faked badges. "We're looking for those rapes and murders that have happened here"

"Federal agents? They send already someone" said the officer.

"Who?" asked Dean, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Me, Mr. Burton! But I'm happy to let you and your gorgeous companion help me!"

Dean turned around and saw Charlie Bradbury. He wasn't sure what to think about it. Was Charlie becoming a hunter?

"Would you please follow me?" said the redhead.

Dean and Bela did so. Bela was a little bit confused. Did Dean know this woman?

"Dean, who is she?" asked Bela the older Winchester.

"An… friend. We met her a few years ago, during the leviathan-fiasco" explained Dean.

They left the station and came to a RW. They entered it and sat down at a table.

"So, Charlie, you've become a hunter?" asked Dean.

Charlie nodded.

"And you're investigating this case? You know it includes-"

"Demons. There was sulphur at the crime-scenes. Those poor girls. But let me ask something now. Who is this beauty?" asked Charlie the hunter.

"My name is Bela Talbot" said Bela to her. Charlie's eyes went wide open.

"The Bela Talbot? As in 'stealing the rabbits food and angry sex'-Bela Talbot?" asked Charlie the british woman.

"How do you know about that?" asked Bela.

"I read books! You were described as bitchy but hot, that second one seems to be correct at least, and you died!" said the redhead. "How are you here!?"

"Let me explain quickly" said Dean and told Charlie about Bela's situation and Bela about the Supernatural-books.

"This is so weird" said Charlie. "I thought there were some logics in this world"

"Apparently not" said Bela.

"Let's get back to the case!" said Dean. "What do we know about the demon?"

"He likes to posses fathers that work in finance and rapes in that form their daughters"

"Oh God!" said Bela, looking shocked.

_Like Bela's father used to do,_ though Dean. Pedophiles were even lower than monsters.

"You know how the proceeds?" asked Dean.

"No, but I met a hot psychic who predicted that the assault would happen I this address"

Charlie showed on a map the address.

"It's gonna happen tonight" continued the redhead.

**The house where the next rape will happen**

"We've been here for two hours already! You're sure that it was an actual psychic or just a hot chick?" asked Dean.

"She was an actual psychic!" replied Charlie.

"Guys! There he comes!" said Bela pointing at the man who was wearing a suite and coming close to the house. He was at the door when a black smoke entered his mouth.

"Let's go!" shouted Dean and three hunters ran towards the demon.

Dean shot a bullet with a devil's trap in the demon. It gasped in pain, but smiled at them.

"Hello, Dean Winchester! And little Abbie! And whoever you are!" said the creature to the three.

"Don't you dear call her that!" said Charlie. She had read the books and new about Bela's past.

"You don't miss daddy?" asked the demon the british woman.

Bela backed of in fear.

"It's you!" she cried in fear.

"Your father?" asked Dean.

"How do you know that?" asked Bela.

"Doesn't matter now! Let's kill this bastard first!" said Dean, pulling out the demon-killing-knife he had gotten from Ruby all those years ago.

"I don't think so! Honey, I would love to chat, but I have to go!" said the demon that used to be Bela's father and smoked out of it's vessel.

"What the hell? How?" wondered Dean. How can a demon escape a bullet with a devil's trap from it's vessel? Not even Abaddon was able to do that, and she was a knight of Hell.

Bela looked scared around herself. Charlie was holding her in an embrace, calming her down.

Dean wasn't even able imagine how Bela felt.

**The bunker, a little bit later**

Dean marked Bela's room full of devil's traps and other symbols that keep demons away. He was about to leave when Bela asked him something.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" she asked, sounding scared.

"Of course" said Dean.

The two went into bed (not naked) and he was laying next to her.

"So you know what my father did to me?" asked Bela at him.

"Yeah" replied Dean. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I get it, why made a deal and where a hard-ass. No one deserves what he did to you. And I promise I'll help you fry that bastards ass and kill him"

"Thanks" said Bela and turned around. She fell quickly to sleep, but Dean stayed awake.

He came close to the former thief and put his nose in her hair. God, she smelled good. Was it some shampoo she used?

Dean moved his mouth to her neck and kissed the soft skin at the neck. Dean quickly got a boner. He imagined this woman being under him moaning and screaming his name or him eating her most sensitive flesh out and enjoying her taste. She probably tastes good.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Came a voice I his head. He had fantasies of having sex with a woman was in shock and fear. That was even from him low. He wasn't like her father. It was something else. Something that he felt towards her. Was it that certain feeling starting with 'L'?

Dean was tired and didn't want bother his head anymore. He quickly fell to sleep as well.

**Dean and Bela start to grow closer! And don't worry, Bela' father will die! To answer some questions: Bela's father can go through devil's traps and penatgrams, he is a stronger type of demon. He is also a yellow-eyed one, in honor of the best villain of Supernatural. Happy easter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

"_Ahh, Abbie, you just made daddy really happy!" exclaimed Bela's father when he undid his pants._

_Little Abbie was on the bed, crying and sniffling._

"_Remember, daddy is making sure that you will grove into a beautiful and strong woman" continued and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'll come back tomorrow, honey!"_

_The man walks to the door, is about to walk out, but then turns around._

"_On the other hand, why should I keep waiting?" he said, smiling sickly._

"_No daddy, please! You promised!" screams the little girl, but he didn't listen to her and started doing the sick thing._

"Noo! Please not again!" Bela screams, waking up in sweat. She gasped and started to look around. She was in the bunker, in her 'room'. Dean was sleeping next to her, like she had asked him to. The older Winchester was snoring and didn't seem to have woken up by her awakening.

Bela looked at the clock. It was a little past midnight. She should go back to sleep. She went closer to Dean, her body as close as possible to his and put her head against his. She quickly fell to sleep.

**The following morning**

Dean woke up first. He noticed that Bela was next to him, and then remembered that she had asked him to stay. But he was sure that he had backed off, after he had felt sexual tension towards the woman.

The older Winchester rose from the bed and walked to take a shower. While he was under the water, Castiel appeared behind him.

"Hello, Dean" said the angel.

Dean turned around and covered himself quickly with his hands.

"Cas, what the hell?" shouted the hunter.

"Oh sorry!" mumbled the angel. "I have some worrying news about the demons"

"Ok, could please go out?" asked Dean.

"Of course" replied his celestial friend.

**About ten minutes later**

Bela had woken up and was now with Dean listening to Castiel, who was explaining about the demons that had passed already through.

"It is really bad. Eight demons are out there, and about a dozen are about to pass through! The eight demons are all high-ranked and belong to the elite of Hell. You know one of them, Abaddon. She has been terrorizing the West. We sent five angles to stop her, but only one came back, critically injured. And she is not even the worst"

"What can be worst that a night of Hell?" asked Dean, but he had the feeling he knew who: Bela's father.

"He calls himself as Neolucifer" explained Castiel. "A demon that has visited Lucifer's cage and was trained by the devil himself. A yellow-eyed demon, like Azazel. He can pass through devil's traps and angel-blades do not work on him. We don't know his agenda, but it is probably nothing good."

"We met the son of a bitch, yesterday! He was about to molest a teenage girl, but we were able to stop him!" said Dean.

"He is…he was my father before becoming a demon" said Bela quietly.

"You met him? He might have followed you! Why are you always so stubborn and go after demons?" asked Castiel.

"You think I'll watch when one of these things is traveling around molesting girls?" asked Dean.

"Dean, if he finds the bunker he can just walk in here! No sigil or symbol will stop him! You have no weapon to stop kill him!" said Castiel, sounding serious. "You don't go on hunts anymore, don't leave this bunker either. It is not safe. I'll have two angels watching around, making sure you won't be surprised by him or any other demon"

"Cas, we don't need baby-sitters, not winged ones at least! Let us fight, help you!" said Dean at his friend, but the angel was gone.

"I hate it when he does that" mumbles Dean.

"Dean, it is maybe for the better" said Bela, looking down. "I don't want to encounter him. He looked at me the same way… I mean he still wants to do it, look he has been doing it to countless other girls! Let the angels deal with him, they'll figure something out!"

"You don't know them" said Dean.

"Well, I go and take a shower, after that we should have breakfast and find some research here about Lucifer's demons and maybe help in that way the angels!"

"Fine!" answered Dean.

**A few hours later**

"There is nothing 'bout yellow-eyed ones here!" said Dean throwing a book against the wall.

"Dean, relax, we haven't even looked at the half even" said Bela, who had almost buried her face in a book.

"We could do something better like eating pie!" said Dean.

Bela didn't respond to his comment.

After an other while has passed, he felt that he had to talk to her. About Hell.

"Bela, listen…" he started.

"No pie" she replied.

"I need to talk about what happened back in Hell. What I did to you…"

"I remember, Dean. But I get it. I would have done it as well" she said.

"But you didn't. You lasted longer, stayed longer human. You were stronger than me"

"In the end I would still become one, no matter what happened" she replied. "I forgive you"

Dean looked at her.

"Dean, what now?" she asked, but wasn't able to wonder more when Dean's lips ended up on hers. She didn't know what to do, but replied quickly and her tongue explored his mouth. He pulled back.

"I would say that I'm sorry, but what you just with your tongue says me that you want this" smiles Dean.

"Hmm, you better give me the best you can, tiger, since what it seems like we are going to be stuck here for a while" smiles Bela back.

Then picked her up und put her on the table.

**This story is not my highest priority, so it might suck a little! My walking dead fic is my priority! **


	7. A Note from Joshua

**A Note from Joshua**

**Hi readers! I'm sorry to say this, but it seems like this story is now in a limbo! I haven't gotten enough reviews to support me, and I'm not having enough time because of school and my TWD-fics, that play a bigger story from me! I might post a new chapter here and there, but not on a regular basis, I might start doing it in the summer. I hope you cane understand, Bean forever!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Bela and Dean were kissing on the table, they're hands exploring each others bodies. Dean quickly came on top of her and slit his tongue in her mouth. She replied to this fiercely and their two tongues danced. This turned on Dean, as he felt that his erection was getting painfully hard.

Dean's hand was now touching the between her legs, slipping in her pants, touching her Knickers through her womanhood.

Bela quickly reacted to this by breaking the kiss. Dean looked her in the eyes and saw that she looked terrified. _You ass-hole, _was all that Dean was able to think as he gave Bela enough space to move. The moment Bela was free, she ran away, probably to her room.

Dean stayed in the study and cursed to himself.

**The following day:**

Dean was in the kitchen of the bunker making himself some breakfast as Bela came in wearing a bathrobe. She had probably showered, since her hair were

still wet. Dean had not talked with her after their passionate moment in the study. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry.

"Hey, Bela, what happened yester-" he started but Bela cut him off.

"It wasn't your fault. I teased you. I should have thought before trying to do something that I wasn't ready" she answered.

"Okay" he replies.

**Days pass in the bunker:**

The following days Bela and Dean checked again all books through looking something through about yellow-eyed demons, but they found nothing.

Dean was now getting back from getting a coffee for him self and his… what was a right word to describe Bela Talbot's role in his life? Was she his partner or friend?

Bela was on Sam's old laptop reading about demon lore. Or that was what she was supposed to do. Instead she was chuckling at the monitor.

"What's so funny?" asked Dean as he put her coffee on the table, close to her.

"Nothing" she replied, but Dean saw that she tried to hold a laugh.

"What?" asked Dean again.

"Well I read something interesting about you and Sam online. It was published by someone named Samlicker81. Really sexy stuff that she, I think she's a she, wrote" replied Bela grinning.

"Fuck! I hate those books! Those stupid fans write a lot of weird things!" shouted Dean, frustrated.

"Yeah, they do. I read something about Destiel" said Bela, still looking amused.

"What!? Does that mean…" Dean started but Bela finished his sentence.

"You and that handsome angel-friend of yours. There is also something called Megstiel, Sam/Gabriel and…oh… you and me. Many call us as 'Dela' and often describe that angry sex that I told you back at that ghost-ship-case" she says looking a little wondered that she had fans. According to Charlie many people hated her character on the books.

"Oh" replied Dean.

"Yeah, but you're right. That are probably just some teen girls writing down some fantasies down" said Bela, closing the laptop.

"Yeah, probably" replied Dean.

"So I did not found anything on demon lore and through the word demon I came across these fanfictions and… well here we are. Maybe you should call Castiel and ask how the situation is with those demons?" asked Bela.

"He is probably busy" replies Dean. "You know they have some older movies here, I mean the men of letters. You know in case we want to relax or something. You have been doing a lot of things after coming back from hell and resting is not really one of those things"

"I would love to" replies Bela.

**Hey, this is Joshua! I hope you enjoy that redone chapter! I though about writing a meeting between Becky and Charlie, I mean that would be probably awesome! I still would like to hear your opinion! I hope you like this story and I will be trying to make at least one chapter a week from now on!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

_Dean was in Hell and was taken to Alistair. He was ripped of his chains and was thrown in chamber where the white-eyed demon was waiting._

"_Hmm, Dean" smiled the master of torture. "You want to trade? Torture others to avoid being tortured?"_

"_Yes! Anything but that again! Please!" pleaded the younger Winchester._

"_Well, I told you that all you need to do is ask! Follow me boy!" said Alistair as he walked with Dean to an other chamber._

_Alistair opened the door and Dean saw three persons hanging there, in chains._

"_You get to choose" said Alistair. "One of the three. Option one, a pedophile priest who kidnapped, raped and murdered over a dozen of under ten-year old children. Option two, a soldier who left his fellow men to die to save himself or option three, my personal pet, Bela Talbot. If I've heard right, you two know each other, right?"_

_Dean nodded. He looked at Bela. She looked down and was covered in dirt and blood. The sexy, sneaky and bitchy thief was gone. _

"_I'm taking option three" said Dean, without thinking._

"_Are you sure?" asked Alistair._

"_Yeah" said Dean._

"_Well, have fun" Alistair said and snapped his fingers. Dean was now in a different chamber alone with Bela and a kid of tools that he could use._

"_Dean, please don't…" pleaded the former thief the older Winchester. Her accent was really strong. She had her face raised and Dean saw that it was dirty and tears went down on it._

"_Shut up" replied Dean. _

_Dean started exploring his kit and took out a scalpel. He turned Bela, showing his instrument._

_He quickly turned her around and exposed her chest. He looked at moment on the breasts, before taking the scalpel and cutting the soft flesh. Bela screamed._

_That was when the righteous man broke the first seal in Hell to release Lucifer._

_After he was done he was thrown back on the chains to be tortured in return again. Bela was after this gang-raped/-tortured by Neolucifer, Alistair, Crowley and a few others._

Dean woke up in his bed. It wasn't the first time he saw this dream. Dean had seen this nightmare for years already. Still, the scene with Bela's gang-rape was new to him.

**The next morning:**

While Dean and Bela ate breakfast, Castiel came by. He had news.

"It seems like Neolucifer has gone underground" explained the angel.

"You mean, we can stop hiding in this place?" asked Dean. He had missed pie for weeks now.

"Yes, but you will be followed by angels" said Castiel.

Bela was fine with this. Having a few powerful, winged warriors to cover you in case your pedo-dad-demon comes visiting you is not a bad idea.

The next day Dean found a case in a nearby town. Seemed like some sort of a monster, but you could not be sure until you checked it out. Dean and Bela drove there and set up base in a motel. Bela was at the crime-scene and Dean at the police-station where he found out that they were not the only fake-feds.

"Hey guys!" said Charlie to the two at the police station.

"Hey!" replied Dean. "You still do this? Hunting?"

"Yeah, I got some training and an assistant" replied the read-head.

"Who?" asked Dean.

"Me!" came a familiar voice behind Dean.

Dean turned around and saw that it was no one else than Becky.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" asked Dean.

"We're doing a case" said Becky.

"You two? Two young chicks with no fighting-skills what so ever?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, we took down a leviathan last week" said Charlie. "You also have a chick on your site"

"Yes, I have, but she knows what she is doing" said Dean.

"Charlie told me that you have a female-partner, sorry for Sam" said Becky. "And Charlie said that she has already appeared in the books and has come back to life? Who is it? Pamela? Jo? Meg?"

"Okay, seems like where working together" said Dean, interrupting Becky. "How about we go back to the Impala where we plan things out. It's with my partner on the crime-scene"

"You let the lady take the Impala? You are different, Dean" said Becky.

"Let's just go" said Dean. He really was confused by everything.

**The crime-scene:**

"Hey, Dean. The victims were mauled and partly devoured. Seems like some-sort of monster in that case" explained Bela when Dean and the two women appeared to the Impala. "Hey, Charlie! And who are you?"

Bela had turned to look at Becky.

"Oh god! Dean! Is that…" started Becky, but she wasn't able. "is that Bela?"

"Hmm, yeah" explained Dean. "Becky, wait…"

"How could you steal the Colt? Or try to kil Sam? Or be just such an arrogant bitch that cares only about money and her own life? How are you bag?" said Becky giving Bela an angry face.

"Who are you?" asked Bela again, she did not give a damn about Becky's insults right now.

"I'm Becky Rosen, Sam Winchester's ex-wife, hunter, and Supernatural-fan and you caused a lot of trouble to those boys! Why are you not in Hell rotting to become one of those black-eyed freaks?" continued Becky.

"Okay, calm down! There is a case here!" said Charlie.

"Yeah, let's do that!" said Dean. Once he did cases with Sam, now he had one

with three women who were all in their won way crazy.

The four drove back to the motel. On the way Becky continued talking to Bela, but was now more calmed down. Bela was listening only partly since she went through some files about the crime-scene.

"Sorry for that scene that I just caused. I was just so…surprised that it was you. I have about your character. You were a bitch, but I get it why you were how were. After what your father did to you, and you did not now…"

Now Bela rose her ears. This woman new about her secret?

"Shut up!" shouted Bela to Becky. "How do you know?"

"It stays in the books" says Charlie.

"That is a private matter!" said Bela. "Who does write there things?"

"It's Chuck, a guy we met a few years back" explained Dean. "Trust me, I know how it feels"

"Fucking books should be burned" mumbled Bela to herself.

"They're digital now, sorry" said Charile.

**The motel:**

The four hunters let the Supernatural-books be and turned to the case. Bela presented it to the others.

"Like I already said ripped apart and partly eaten. Seems like a monster" explained Bela as she handed the files around.

"There are a lot of options" said Becky. "Werewolf, leviathan, rougarou… you name it"

"There is a something special in this one. A certain type of claw was found on one of the crime-scene. The police think it was the murder-weapon" continued Bela.

"Looks like the claw of a velociraptor" said Charlie looking at a photo of the claw.

"What? Dinosaurs? Come on!" snoreted Dean.

"Not an dinosaur, but something similar" said Bela. "I met a hunter once who was hunting a monster called an Arica. It's a raptor-like creature from Chile and is very rare and very dangerous"

**Hi guys! The Arica-monster is an real myth! I just wanted to add one in the story! Hopefully you liked Bela's and Becky's meeting!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy! Also for readers a strange pairing idea: Belastiel/Dean. That means Castiel uses a Bela as a vessel and then has sex with Dean. Would be the only form of Destiel that I like!**

Bela did a little research and according to the lore an Arica can be killed only with a bone of a virgin washed in the blood of a lam.

Dean and Charlie drove to the cemetery to find the bone. Sam and Dean always carried lam-blood in case they meet a djinn.

"So, Dean. How have things been with Bela?" asked Charlie.

"How you say it… better than before Hell. We are friends. That's may sound kinda weird, but after everything, what is there to be weird?" replied Dean.

"Friends with benefits?" teased Charlie with a smirk.

"No! Nothing like that! You're read too many fanfictions!" said Dean.

"You sure? You and Bela have a lot of chemistry" said Charlie.

"No, we haven't!"

"Yes, you have! Dean, you let her drive the Impala, alone. You let her help in your hunts and after we encountered her father, you wanted take care of her alone"

"Well, I need someone help me with everything. And she has gone through hell, literally. I owe her after what I did to her"

"What you did to her? Dean, please tell me that Bela was not the first seal your broke? You tortured her in Hell?"

"Yes, and the fact that she forgave me about it surprises me even more"

"Well, if Bela is not interested in you, then maybe I can have her shot. Those soft lips and brown hair are so educing and I can't even imagine how she looks under the layers of clothing. Curves and…"

"Charlie I don't need your dirty dreams! I have enough of my own!"

"Somebody is jelly?"

Dean just looked away.

"Oh God, you are truly fallen for her!" gasped Charlie.

"Shut up!" tried Dean.

"Hmm. Dean and Bela sitting in a tree…" hums Charlie to herself. Dean was annoyed.

**Back at the motel:**

Bela and Becky were looking deeper into the lore of the Arica on a laptop.

"It can change it's form to human?" asked Becky as the read about the monsters shape-shifting abilities.

"Most monsters can these days" said Bela.

The two found out that an Arica can only be killed with the weapon if it's stabbed right into the heart, in creature-form.

"So, Bela can I ask you something personal?" asked Becky.

"Sure" replied Bela. She was deep in her thoughts and did not really listen to the other woman's question.

"Were you the first seal?" asked Becky.

"Excuse me?" asked Bela.

"According to the books Dean tortured innocent souls in Hell and broke with that the first seal to release Lucifer: The righteous man spills blood in hell. I've read some fan-speculations that you were the first souls. It was never clearly mentioned in the books"

"Firstly, yes Dean did that to me, but I forgave him, since I barley have a moral high-ground over. And secondly, I don't want to hear about the books anymore! They tell private things about me that I don't want anyone to know and people, total strangers, judge me! And I give a crap if they think I'm an invented character in some book, I'm still insulted and hurt by the things people say about me on different blogs and forums! So please shut up about your stupid inmature fangirl-crush!"

Becky just looked at Bela. Bela had turned red and sweaty while shouting these things at her.

"I think I need a shower" muttered Bela and walked to the motel-shower. She was frustrated by Becky and her fascination in her life she wanted to get back to the bunker with Dean.

Half an hour later Dean and Charlie came back. Bela was already done with the shower and was already dressed.

"You got what we needed?" asked Becky.

"Yeah. It was easier than we thought" said Charlie.

"Okay. We got the weapons and info. Now we have to find out where this son of a bitch is" said Dean.

**Later:**

The Arica happened to be one of the police-officers of the town. The four hunters were able to get it and Bela was the one that stabbed the creature with the bone.

Dean and Bela said goodbye to Charlie and Becky and drove back home.

"What do you think about Becky?" asked Dean.

"Honestly? I hate her. She's weird, asks about personal stuff and judges people, just because she has read a few books!" replies Bela.

"Yeah that's the first impression you have of her, but… she's a good person deep in her heart" tries Dean. "You're one also, even if you were a stealing and selfish bitch that just thinks about herself"

"Hmm. You're right. You're one, too. You led me stay in that bunker and have taken care of me ever since, thank you" Bela gave a kiss on Dean's check.

Dean could almost hear Charlie humming _Dean and Bela sitting in a tree._

The two returned to the bunker and ate dinner. Bela was then back in her room and Dean in his.

Dean was sitting in his bed, trying to sleep, but he could not get Bela out if his mind. He had truly fallen for the British woman. Dean quickly got a boner. He wanted to…to have her, both mentally and physically. Should he got to her? Tell her how he feels and… then what? If he is lucky he gets some hot virgin-pussy(people are virgins again after coming back from hell, remember?). In the worst case she would lose all he trust and respect fro him.

Dean decided to risk it. He left the bad and walked to Bela's room.

**Bela's room:**

Bela was laying in her bed and writing in her journal. It was her first entry and was about Arica-monsters.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" shouted Bela.

Dean opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Dean! What do you want?" asked Bela him.

"Hmm. I wan to talk with about something…" mutters Dean.

"What is it? Was it Cas?" asked Bela, sounding worried.

"No. It is just about you know…me and you"

"Have I done something?" asked Bela.

Dean sat on the bed close to her.

"Well in a way" he continues. "I have developed some specific feelings towards you"

After saying this, he gave a small kiss on her mouth. It wasn't a rough and needy kiss Dean had given before in the study, but more of a gentle and sweet one. Something that was unnatural to him.

Bela was surprised by this, maybe even a little shocked but replied with her tongue.

She broke off.

"You can have me, if you do it gently" said Bela.

Dean quickly hoped in bed.

**Next chapter is gonna be...hmmm…pretty heated!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**Now comes some Bean-smut! Finally!**

Dean got excited quickly. He wasn't sure why Bela had gotten into it, but honestly he did not care.

Bela tossed her journal by side and put her arms around his neck and her lips on his. Dean started to suck her lower lip gently, before entering his tongue in her mouth. Bela lets him in and he starts exploring it. His tongue slips around exploring her teeth, tongue and other parts.

As a surprise to him, she replied with her tongue starting to fight with his. Bela actually won and replied by exploring his mouth in return.

While Bela's mouth and hands were occupied at Dean's head and neck, Dean slid his hand into her panties and touched the soft flesh between her legs. She was wet as hell and Dean slid a finger in her folds, exploring her hidden wonders.

Bela pulled away from him. She pulls of her shirt and he's surprised that she is not wearing anything covering her chest.

"Hmm. A lady like ya not wearing anything? Seems like ya need some discipline" mutters Dean while gazing at her two wonderful breasts. And it wasn't just them. Bela wasn't skinny, but anything else than fat. Her body had several curves and is partly athletic. _Very attractive_, he thought.

"Give it, tiger" she replies smiling.

Dean pushes Bela down on the bed and starts sucking her nipples.

"Fuck, Dean!" gasped Bela.

Dean's lips come around the soft flesh and his tongue explored the soft nipple. Dean was enjoying himself. Bela's breasts were perfect size, being not too big, but not too small either.

Dean sucked, bit and liked the other breast which made her gasp and moan as much almost. After Dean was done with both breasts he stared at her for a moment in the eyes. They had a beautiful shade of green. Bela stared him back I his eyes.

Dean quickly put his head between her breasts and sucked the skin between them.

"Bloody Fucking Christ, Dean. This is not porn!" Bela groaned in her british accent, but she had to admit that she liked it.

"Hmm, sorry, you were so gorgeous, I couldn't help it" replied Dean after raising his head. He kissed her again passionately, before going down her body.

Dean kissed and licked down her throat, between her breasts to her stomach. His tongue gave a visit to her bellybutton. Bela moaned at this softly.

Dean continued to her panties. He stared at the black tissue and kissed through it. Bela moaned quietly. Dean tasted her fluids through them and pulled them slowly down her thighs, revealing what was hidden.

Dean just stared at her. Clearly shaven skin around, silky smooth, and pink flesh that shined in her fluids.

"Hmm, Dean, seems like the pie has arrived" teased Bela.

Dean bit gently her left thigh for her comment. He didn't like it when women teased him with words. He then returned to her center. Dean licks his lips before getting started.

Dean gave one single lick through the clit, tasting a little of the folds. Bela let out a satisfied moan. Dean had to admit that it was truly a dessert, a damn delicious one.

Dean gave a few more licks before burying his entire mouth between her legs and started to lick.

"OHHH! FUUUCK! DEAN! SO GOOOOD! DON'T STOPP!"

Dean liked her up and down with his skilled tongue. He wanted this to last as long as possible and get as much of that delicious fluid in his mouth as possible. Dean has eaten out countless women and knew what to do in order to drive them crazy, but now it seemed that Bela, or her taste at least, were driving him crazy.

Dean switched after a minute to sucking and biting. Bela's hips were getting restless and her lags wrapped around his head.

Bela's hands were holding on the sheets as he ate her out. She slowly felt the orgasm approaching.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Bela screamed as she came into his mouth. Dean took all the fluids in that came into his mouth.

"That…was good, Winchester" teased Bela as Dean rose form between her legs. Dean kissed her on the mouth, she tasted herself on his lips.

"Hmm. Yes you did good yourself" replied.

"You're still having your clothes on. I've stripped myself naked already" mentioned Bela while looking at him.

Dean got rid of his shirt and pulled down his underwear. Bela looked down at his size. He was quite large.

Dean positioned himself between her legs and came closer to her slickness. Soon the tip of his erection was touching her folds. He got in a little, when Bela's gasped in pain.

_Shit_, thought Dean. He had forgotten that Bela, being back now was a virgin again. And the first time she had lost it, it was in a not so nice situation.

"Shit, sorry Bels. You want me to stop?" asked Dean, sounding a little worried. He was definitely in a different mood then just a minute ago, when he was eating her out like a animal.

"No. I want to, just wait a sec" she replied. "Or a minute"

It took a little while and then she was okay with him. He trusted deeper and slid out. The pattern repeated it self slowly and soon he was sliding with rhythm in and out of her. She gasped a little in pain, but it turned into moans slowly.

A few minutes later he came into her. Bela gasped as Dean spilled his seed in her womb. He slid out and laid next to her.

Both laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry that I hurt ya" said Dean. He knew that the sex was not as a nice experience.

"It's okay" she replies. "You were quite gentle. Much better than _he_ was. I liked it. We should do this more often"

"Hmm. Maybe we should be fuck-buddies" he proposes as the two find a formation to sleep in.

"Mhhmm." She replied.

Bela drifted to sleep and Dean followed soon.

He hadn't talked about his feelings yet but her can do it the next day.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Dean woke slowly up in a bed that wasn't his. He hasn't open his eyes yet when he feels the body of a woman next to him and remembered the events last night.

Bela laid in the bed, still asleep.

Dean put his head on her shoulder and gave a gentle kiss on it. Bela reacted to this somehow, but was still asleep. Dean gave a second kiss on her shoulder and started to lick her neck. Bela started to wake up. Dean got quickly an erection.

"Hmm…don't…I'm awake already…" mumbled the sleepy English woman at him

"Are ya?" Dean turned her around to face him and positioned her under him.

"Yes I am"

Dean's hands started to explore her womanhood again, but this time Bela's reaction wasn't the one he was expecting.

"Dean, please don't, I'm not in the mood now!"

"Sorry!" he muttered.

Bela rose from the bed and looked around the room for clothing.

"Have you seen my bra?"

"You weren't wearing one" Dean gave a dirty grin while saying this.

"Really? Mhmm." It seemed that the young English woman tried to avoid any form of reminder of their intimate night. She stood up and started looking for some clothes.

"Dean, this might sound rude, but could you please go? I want to shower and… do things" Bela wasn't looking at him.

"Sure"

Dean rose from the bed and grabbed his clothes. The he left the room.

The older Winchester was a little disappointed how Bela was after their night. She was a hot fuck and tasted delicious, but she seemed to regret it. But Dean could understand that. _Her fucking father._ He could understand if she was afraid of sex or anything that was related to it.

For some reason he felt like he had taken advantage of the woman.

**Bela's room**:

Bela thought about what had happened last night. She had sex with Dean Winchester. A hunter. The man who tortured her in hell. The man who has protected her from her now demonic father.

She has had sex before. After her parent's death. Some clients offered a fortune if they could have her for one night, or even an hour. She enjoyed it sometimes, but it was still more of less professional. She had also used dream-root to seduce Dean's younger brother Sam all those years ago when she stole the Colt.

Dean was quite gentle, it had hurt a little, but she liked having sex with him. But she was also afraid. Having an affair with the man who helps her chase her pedophile-demon-father still seemed somehow forced.

Bela decided to shower, before thinking more.

**Later at breakfast:**

Bela and Dean ate some breakfast and drank coffee. Dean was the one who broke the silence between them by opening his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I get if ya are scared 'bout last night, and I'll leave ya alone. I just wanna you to know that I'm nothing like your dad and won't force ya into anything if ya don't wan' to"

"Hmm, thanks Dean. I actually…" the former thief did not get to end her sentence when Casteil broke.

"I know what Neolucifer wants!" spoke the angel. "He wants open the cage so Lucifer and Michael can be free again!"

**Bela/Dean or Bean-lovers that read this fic, please comment if this fic is crappy or you can't hardly read it. I sadly have no Beta-reader so I use just spell-check! And English is not my native language.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

"What?" asked Bela at what the angel had just said.

"You heard me right. That demons wants to start release his master and restart the apocalypse" explained Castiel.

Dean just started at the angel. It now seemed that everything they had done in the past years with Sam, every sacrifice, every time they died and ended up in Heaven, Hell or Purgatory was for nothing. Demons still got out of Hell and now it seemed like the devil was soon back in the picture. That pissed of Dean a lot.

"He needs the rings to open the cage" said the older Winchester.

"What rings?" wondered Bela.

"The rings of the four horsemen of the apocalypse" said Castiel. "They are the key to the cage in which Michael and Lucifer are held. Abbadon had already found the one of Famine, and they're looking for the ones of War and Pestilence"

"They're not gonna get the one from Death. He didn't want the apocalypse to happen and won't give it to 'em" said Dean.

"Dean, you know there are spells to summon and bind Death" mentioned Castiel.

"Where are even the rings of War and Pestilence?" asked Bela.

"Hid 'em after Sam jumped in the cage with Mike and Lucy" answered Dean.

"Dean, I need the coordinates for them. We can't let the demons get them"

"Right, right, here…" Dean mumbled as he wrote down the coordinates on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks" Castiel grabbed the paper and disappeared.

"Damn. Didn' even asked if needed any help" mumbled Dean.

"You know, they're angels, they can handle themselves" said Bela.

"Yeah, but this thing starts to destroy everything me an' Sam have done in the past years. I think it starts to loose it's value, since that the world is might still gonna end"

"Yeah, I know. I thought that with my deal with Lilith my father would be gone forever, but guess what he still after, now as a demon and much worse" mentioned Bela.

The rest of the morning was spend mainly preparing for a possible demon-attack, mainly making devil's traps and sharpen the demon-killing-knife.

At noon they ate lunch that was something Dean had cooked from cans that their two babysitter-angels, Hannah and Theo, had brought.

"You know Bela…" Dean started to speak. "Before Cas came I wanted to talk with ya 'bout our…night"

Bela just listened to him.

"Ya know… I meant it. I ain't pushing ya into anythin' and can live with it bein' jus' a one-night thing"

Bela just kept listening to him and stared at him with her green eyes.

"So…I hope we could solve this here an' now an' move on with our lives"

Bela still just stared at him.

"Bela, could ya please say somethin'?" Dean asked for not getting any answers.

Instead of answering, Bela's hand wandered under the table, and touched through his jeans.

"Shut up and let's get to a bedroom!" said Bela, as she massaged his now stiffening erection.

Dean was surprised about Bela's answer, but did not complain. He kissed her on the mouth, then picked her up and carried through the corridors, to his bedroom, which was closer, where he laid her down on the bed, enjoying the company she gave him.

**Half an hour later:**

Bela was asleep, so was Dean, both naked in his bed.

Dean had a strange dream about being in the library of the bunker, looking for information about demons.

"You won't find anything" came a voice behind him.

Dean turned around and saw Neolucifer smirking at him.

"You!" shouted Dean, standing up to the demon.

"Dean, calm down!" The demon was talking in a calm, almost gentle voice "I'm talking to you through a dream, that shouldn't be new to you! And I have to say it's an honor to meet you! I've heard so much of you! Dean Winchester, the slayer of Azazel, the righteous man, the man who killed the alpha-leviathan and the mother of all and has been in Hell, Heaven and Purgatory! You would make such a good demon!" 

"What do you want?"

"Simple: I have a proposal. A trade that would make us both happy"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right! I will give you the rings, in return you give me my daughter"

"What? No"

"Come on, Dean. Juts one person against the whole world, seems fair"

"No. I'm not giving her to you. I ain't givin' no one's life for ya"

"You slept with her?"

Dean was silent.

"You did! You want her all to yourself! I get it. She was so incredible back in the day. And now, as a fully grown woman… I just saw her for a moment, but damn… she's something I can't wait to have!"

Dean was disgusted by the demon's words.

"Well, Dean, this was just a one time-offer, I'm gonna get her, in a way or an other!" Neolucifer smiled, the Dean woke up.

He was still at the bucker. Bela was still next to him.

Dean thought for what the demon had said to him, thinking what he should do.

One things was clear: not giving up on the woman that slept next to him.


End file.
